


Six Months Later

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Blind Date, Korra and Asami have been dating for six months. Are they ready for commitment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months Later

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff. Well, a little bit of sexy, too.

 

* * *

"So, how are you and Asami?" Bolin asked with a smirk as he leaned back into Korra's couch.

The Avatar sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're fine. We go out a couple of times a week, but you know that."

"For six months," Bolin said. "You two have been going on dates for six months. Ask her to be your girlfriend already!"

"Bolin, look, I wouldn't mind, but she's been really busy," Korra said awkwardly. "The last thing she needs is a relationship bogging her down."

"So, you think she doesn't have time for a relationship?" Bolin asked. "Are you guys even sleeping together?"

"What? No!" Korra said defensively. "I mean we make out sometimes."

"What do you guys do?"

"We have lunch or dinner, spend time together, and sometimes we play video games."

Bolin groaned. "You two are so boring!"

A knock on the door startled both of them. Korra moved to the door and opened it. Asami smiled brightly and leaned down to peck Korra's cheek.

"Hey, you," She said. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by."

"Well, well, well," Bolin said standing up. "Look who it is…"

Asami raised her eyebrows and Korra shot Bolin a look.

"Uh, hi Bolin," Asami said. "What's up?"

"Korra and I were just talking about you."

"Oh, really?"

Bolin nodded. "Apparently you're too busy for a relationship even though you and Korra have been going on dates for six months."

Asami's eyes widened and looked at Korra. "Wait, what?"

"You're just so busy all the time," Korra said meekly. "I understand. You have a lot on your plate."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to be with you," Asami said with raised eyebrows. "Bolin, can Korra and I have this conversation alone?"

"Yeah, I need to take Opal some lunch," Bolin said as he moved to the door. "I'll see you ladies, later."

"Bye, Bo," Asami said as she shut the door behind him. She turned back Korra who smiled sheepishly. "So, I feel like we need to talk."

"Probably."

Asami sat on the couch and motioned for Korra to sit next to her. Korra sat down next to the intern nervously. Asami turned and slipped an arm around Korra's shoulders.

"I'm not too busy," Asami said softly before leaning in for a kiss. "I'd actually love to spend some more time with you."

Korra smiled as Asami kissed her. A caramel hand reached up and cupped Asami's cheek. The intern smiled into the kiss and placed her hand over Korra's. She pulled way and smirked.

"You've been wonderful to me these past several months," Asami whispered. "You're here when I need a shoulder, you always have a joke set aside for when I need to smile, and you've easily become my best friend."

"Mine too," Korra whispered. "Don't tell Bolin."

Asami chuckled. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

She moved their hands to Asami's thigh. Korra blushed softly as her thumb stroked Asami's thigh. Asami grinned and captured Korra's lips. The Avatar's bravery grew as the kiss deepened, her hand slid lower on Asami's skirt.

Asami's breath hitched when Korra's hand slipped under her skirt. She broke the kiss and looked at The Avatar. Both women were flushed and breathing heavily.

"Is this ok?" Korra asked softly.

Asami bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Korra smiled bashfully as Asami stood to fix her skirt.

"Well, that was fun," Asami said with a smile.

"Even though I kept feeling you up?" Korra asked jovially.

Asami grinned. "That was the best part."

She bent down and kissed Korra, who was still seated on the couch. "I should really get back to the office. Can I come by after work? I could pick up some food."

"Sounds good, but I can make you something."

"That's not necessary," Asami said as Korra stood and walked her to the door.

Korra grinned bashfully and blushed. "I can't want to make my girlfriend dinner?"

Asami's eyes widened then she smiled softly. "Well, if that's the case," She whispered. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Korra whispered as she kissed Asami deeply.

* * *

Korra lit the candles on the table and stepped back to admire the spread in front of her. She had spent all day cooking and laid out enough food for a small army.

She adjusted her tie and fixed her hair when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it slowly and smiled back at Asami.

"Hey," Asami said as she made her way into the apartment. She bent down and kissed Korra. "It smells amazing in here. Not to mention you look rather dashing."

"I wanted to do something fancy. Besides, you're always dressed to the nines when you come over," Korra said shifting uncomfortably.

"I usually have to be for work," Asami said as she set her purse down. "So, what's for dinner?"

* * *

Asami stretched out on the couch as Korra chuckled.

"You should not have talked me into seconds," Asami moaned. "I am so full."

Korra shrugged. "You're the one who kept eating. Do you want some wine? I spent a little extra on that vintage you like."

"You did?"

"I wanted to spoil you. You've had a hard time at work," Korra said bashfully as she moved to the table to open the bottle. She poured two glasses and walked back to Asami.

Asami smiled gracefully and Korra's heart jumped. Her hand trembled and a glass slipped from her hand. It spilled all over Asami's white button up blouse.

"Oh, shit!" Korra said. "I am so sorry!"

Asami grimaced. "It's fine. I just don't know if this will come out or not."

"I screwed it up! I'm so sorry!"

"You didn't screw anything up," Asami said sternly. "Do you have a shirt I can change into?"

"Yeah, let me go get you a t-shirt," Korra said as she retreated into her bedroom.

Asami stood and slowly stripped off her blouse. She folded it and set it on the coffee table.

* * *

Korra opened her closet and smiled when her eyes landed on her Fire Ferrets t-shirt. She knew Asami would like that shirt and Korra surely wanted to see her in it.

She grabbed the shirt and reemerged from her bedroom.

* * *

Asami turned as Korra came out of her bedroom.

"I grabbed my Fire Ferrets-" Korra stopped dead in her tracks.

"What?"

"You…just…um…wow…" Korra mumbled as her eyes traveled down Asami's chest.

"I work out?" Asami offered as she adjusted her bra strap.

Korra nodded slowly. "I can see that. Wow…"

"Well, I'm glad you like what you see," Asami said as she held out her hand for the shirt.

Korra licked her lips and took a step forward. "You're damn right, I do."

Asami raised a questioning eyebrow when Korra took a step forward and dropped the shirt on the couch. She cupped Asami's hips and pulled her flush against her before dropping her lips to Asami's neck, nipping gently.

The intern threw her head back and moaned as Korra's hand moved to her breast. She tangled her fingers in Korra's hair and bit her lip as Korra's lips moved down to her chest.

Asami tugged at Korra's shirt and the Avatar pulled away and tore off her shirt and tie.

"Bedroom," Asami said authoritatively.

Korra nodded blankly and led Asami to her bedroom.

* * *

"Spirits, that was incredible," Asami said as she nuzzled into Korra's shoulder.

Korra smirked and wrapped her arms around the other woman. "Yes, it was."

"I just felt so close to you," Asami murmured as her eyes slid shut. "We were in sync."

"We really were," Korra said fondly as she ran her fingers up and down Asami's bare back. "I loved it."

"I could get used to it," Asami said. She pushed herself up quickly and looked down at Korra. "The closeness, not the sex. Well, the sex too, but the feelings first."

Korra chuckled when she noticed the small blush on the intern's face. She leaned up and kissed the tip of Asami's nose.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you get flustered before. It's so cute," She said as she laid back down. "You like me a lot?"

"Guilty," Asami said as she pushed off of Korra and laid next to her. "I like you, a lot. Probably more than I should."

"How so?"

"I don't know what you're looking for," Asami said quietly. "I know you didn't want to rush into anything, but I got attached rather quickly."

"Asami, relax," Korra said quietly. "I don't like you."

The intern's eyes widened in shock and hurt. She covered herself quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I read too much into this," She was cut off by Korra's finger to her lips.

Korra chuckled. "I don't like you, I love you."

Asami's eyes narrowed and she grabbed a pillow, hitting Korra with it. "Don't do that to me!"

"I'm sorry!" Korra said between fits of laughter. "I was just saying I love you. We've been dating for six months. We've taken our time. I want you, Asami."

The intern smiled softly and nestled back down with Korra. "Well, you're an idiot, but I love you, too. I want this, too, Korra. I want you."

Korra kissed Asami tenderly. Asami giggled and slipped her hand down Korra's stomach, cupping her intimately.

Korra moaned softly and pulled Asami to her.

"Make love to me, again," Korra whispered softly.

Asami smiled lovingly before crashing their lips together.


End file.
